


It hurts like the way your arse hurts

by lastfirstkiss



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fingering, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, cumming, game sex, larry smuts, one direction - Freeform, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastfirstkiss/pseuds/lastfirstkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet it hurts like the way my bum hurts right now.”  Harry laughed, hugging him back, and nuzzling his head into the crook of Louis’ soft neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It hurts like the way your arse hurts

“Tomlinson for the win! Yaaaaaaaay!” Louis yelled as he beat Harry again in the game that they were playing for the last two hours.

“Fuck you.” Harry pouted, digging his head into one of their throw pillows.

“I love fucking myself too” Louis laughed and he pokes Harry’s sides, making him squirm.

“Shut up!” Harry’s shouts were muffled because of the pillow, Louis just laughs and clings into his body, nuzzling his head and sighing contently.

Harry shifted, he faced forward and Louis shifted too, Louis is now lying on Harry, his head was on Harry’s stomach and his body was pressed into his legs.

Louis lifted his head up and stared at Harry saying “Love you so much” and smiled.

“Show me” Harry said while smirking, Louis knows what’s up.

Harry’s horny and nothing will stop him.

Louis sat up and crossed his arms “You wanker” he threw his head back and laughed. 

“Lou! This is not funny” Harry pouted and reached for the pillow where he hid his face earlier and chucked it to Louis, which hit Louis on the face. And he immediately stopped laughing.

“Did you just—” It was Harry’s turn to laugh now. He cut offed Louis’ sentence and held his stomach while he laughs the shit out of him. Louis tries not to laugh but he failed, from giggling, to laughing like there’s no tomorrow. 

They were laughing for five minutes and stopped just to catch their breaths. Their faces were red because of the laughter they did and they didn’t quite breathe. 

“Fucking wanker” Louis giggled and reached for Harry and Harry did the same, they threw their arms together, syncing like the way they did when they won the X-factor.

Harry sighed deeply and nuzzled into Louis’ neck, he smelled Louis and smiled. He smells like honey, candy and a ray of sunshine of whatever Jesus Christ gave him. And he loved him in every way possible.

Louis pulled away, dropping his hands into his lap, but brushing Harry’s crotch by accident. 

“Oops” Louis said, his eyes slightly widening, watching his cock stir, his bulge can already be seen in those skin tight jeans.  
Sometimes, Louis wonders if Harry’s cock can still breathe. Like, can you see how fucking tight it is?

Harry’s eyes widened too. He slowly leaned into Louis, their eyes landed on each other’s lips, and Louis met his lips midway, already impatient. Their hands tangled into their hair, still wanting more. Tongues fought for dominance, but in the end, Louis wins. He always wins.

Louis sucked on Harry’s lower lip, making him gasp, and with that, Louis plunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined, massaging each other. One of Louis’ hands untangled itself from Harry’s hair and stroked the back of the younger boy’s neck, earning a deep moan while their lips were still attached. His hand went lower, tracing his fingertips into his chest, and then it stopped when it reached Harry’s button, he slowly unbuttoned it, and Harry lifted each of his legs to let Louis easily pull his jeans off

“That was so tight, Jesus” Louis said breathlessly as he pulled away. His fingers found his cock, tracing the outline, and he palmed Harry through his boxers. Harry laughed deeply and his mouth opened as Louis got into his knees and kissed his clothed cock. Harry moaned loudly and his own hands went into the each side of his boxers and peeled it off him quickly, his hands pumped his cock and Louis looked at him at awe. He was so gorgeous.

Louis took Harry’s hands off his cock, replacing it with his own, squeezing it slightly and pumped it in a moderate pace. 

“Faster Lou” Harry’s hands tangled his hand into his hair, scratching it lightly. Louis replaced his hand with his mouth, licking a bold stripe at the base of Harry’s cock, kissing the tip and inserted his dick into his hot mouth; his tongue’s licking the head of his cock, and began deep throating him.

Louis’ constant gags and Harry’s loud moans can be heard, one of Louis’ hands was pumping himself too, and his other hand is stroking the space where his mouth can’t reach.

“Close” Harry said deeply and he was breathless. Louis bobbed his head up and down, going faster, his hand pumping hard too. Louis can taste his come now. 

Harry was about to spill it when Louis pulled away.

“FUCK, WHY?” Harry shouted.

“I love you so much; I need you like the way you need to cum.” Louis said slowly. Harry remembered what he said a few minutes ago, he wanted to know how much Louis loves him.

“Ugh Lou, you’re so cheesy” He sighed and noticed that Louis was still fully clothed. 

“Stand up please” Harry said, giving Louis a hand. Louis took it and stood up.

Harry stepped closer to him, his hand finding Louis’ button immediately and took his jeans off, along with his boxers. Louis moaned as Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, his hands were warm and it feels so good. Like a good boy, Harry knelt before Louis; his head was mere inches away from Louis’ hardening cock; Harry breathed deeply and he exhaled the warm air into Louis’ cock.

The hot air caused Louis’ cock to twitch, getting harder and harder. And Harry smiled, pleased of what he did. 

“Fuck baby,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hair, pulling him closer to his cock, and Harry took out his tongue and licked it from the head to the top of his dick, sucking the head first and then inserted it into his mouth, his tongue played with Louis’ slit. He sucked harder and harder, wanting Louis to come but he wants him to come inside him. 

He pulled away, standing up immediately, and capturing Louis’ lips. He sucked his lower lip and his hands gripped around his neck, he pulled away again, his lips capturing the skin of his neck now, sucking harshly, wanting to mark Louis, wanting everyone know that he owns him and Louis owns him too. Louis’ lips found his neck at the same time, he sucked hard and licked the spot, marking his boy, he moved to Harry’s temples, sucking a part of it, marking it too. 

“Bedroom” Louis whispered, remembering where they are now. 

They moved quickly, Harry opened the door, and went straight to the bed; he lay down at the soft duvet, his head hitting the pillows. Louis straddled him, his body barely covering Harry’s, because he’s so tall now. 

Louis pecked Harry’s lips, kissing his way down until he reached his destination, kissing his cock softly. 

He stood up again, looking for the lube. When he found it, he saw that Harry was touching himself, his hands were on his cock and it was stroking himself slowly, moaning Louis’ name. 

Louis’ hands tugged the hem of his shirt, then dumping it into the floor, and walked towards Harry.

He opened Harry’s legs, settling himself there, opened the cap of the lube and squirting some on his fingers. 

 

“Love, can you hand me a pillow?” Louis asked sweetly, Harry obeyed him, grabbing the pillow beside him and handed it to Louis. “Thank you babe” Louis kissed Harry’s cock and smiled. Harry’s eyes were close now, waiting for Louis’ finger be in him.

Louis’ hands spread Harry’s both cheeks, he leaned down, kissing the rim softly before licking it, his fingers massaged the rim before he inserted one, earning a loud moan from Harry.

His finger went in and out, he was amazed as he looked at his fingers inside his hole, the way it swallowed his finger and he pulled it out. He thrust two fingers now, scissoring it, spreading it widely, and stretching Harry’s tight heat. 

“Mhm, Lou, faster” Louis thrust his fingers faster, his other hand found Harry’s dick and pumped it, his pre cum made it slick. More thrusts came and he added the third finger, preparing him for Louis’ hard cock.

Harry’s a moaning mess now; his curls were sticking into his forehead, his eyes closed, his chest’s going up and down, his orgasm was so close, so close.

“Please let me come” Harry whispered, his was breathing hard.

“Mm” Louis hummed, granting his wish, he went faster and faster, his thumb traced Harry’s slit, his cum were flowing now, and Louis sucks on his fingers that were on his cock a few seconds ago. 

Harry tastes so good, sweet yet salty at the same time.

“Go-gonna cum Lou” Harry gripped Louis’ arms, his fingers still in him and Harry was grinding on it, fucking him harder. 

“Cum for me” Louis said in his ear, and with that, Harry’s juices burst from his cock. His cum went to his chest, smearing his whole upper body, some went to Louis’ chest, and the others spilled on the sheets.

“Fuck” Harry said.

“I love you so much, like the way you love coming” Louis whispered into his ear, his tongue licked the shell of his ear and goose bumps formed into Harry’s arms and legs.

Harry’s softened dick went slightly hard again; by the way Louis said that. Louis’ voice was deep, raspy even. 

“You didn’t come” Harry stated.

“Ready for my cock?” Louis asked him

“Hell yes”

“Then face down, ass up in the air Mister, I’ll show you how much I love you” Louis smirked and Harry quickly obeyed him. His face buried to the pillows, his ass perked up, he could see the marks of his hands that were holding Harry’s butt cheeks, exposing his pretty hole.

He leaned in, spreading the cheeks again, and tentatively licked his hole. Harry moaned loudly again. And Louis laughed.

“Suck a slut” Louis said, and his hand collided with Harry’s bum, his hand marking it with a pink handprint. Harry yelped and gripped the pillows.

Louis loved the way how Harry’s arse turned pink and it slowly faded. His hand collided with his other cheek now; he smiled slightly as his bum turned pink again. 

“You ready, baby?” Louis said.

“I was born ready” His voice was muffled but Louis understood, he slapped his right cheek again, earning a yelp but that yelp turned into a moan as Louis inserted the tip of his cock into the hole. 

“Oh god” Louis said, thrusting slowly at first, then increased his pace. 

Thrusting in and out, swirling his hips, slapping Harry’s arse constantly, he was desperate to come. 

Harry knew Louis loved it when he clenched around him, so he breathed deeply, and clenched around Louis’ ravaging cock, and he swears to God, Louis have the pretties moans in the world.

“Oh Harry” Louis said as he pounded into him, his hipbones slapping against Harry’s bum, creating a slapping sound. Louis threw his head back and took his dick out, only to plunge it again into Harry’s hole, going faster and faster.

Harry almost came at that action. But then, Louis changed his angle, thrusting deeper at the untouched space. Harry moaned Louis’ name like a prayer, his cock hitting his prostate within every touch. 

Harry’s orgasm was stirring again, and Louis was almost there too. He met Louis’ thrust and fucked himself, impaling his wet and tight heat into Louis’ hard and long cock. 

“So tight, so tight, baby” Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and thrusting deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate again and again. And Harry knew he’s going to come.

“Fuck... Louis, oh god, harder, yeah, hmmm. Fuck Lou, feels so good. Faster, faster baby. Oh my god, THERE LOU. THERE. FUCK I. SHIT” Harry shouted as Louis pounded into him, he was screaming his name again and again. Fucks, yeah’s, oh god, faster, harder, and of course, Louis’ name flowed out of Harry’s lips. Harry knew his arse will hurt so badly. 

 

“I-I’m gonna- OH SHIT, LOUIS, OH GOD. KEEP GOING LOUIS.” Harry shouted again as Louis changed his angle again, thrusting like there’s no tomorrow.

“Fuck baby, fuck, I’ll be fucking you every day, you’re mine, and you are only mine. I love you” Louis wasn’t that verbal but the way Harry shouted his name, it was too much. 

Harry clenched around his cock as he came, rutting the bed sheets again.

Louis came inside Harry, his seeds filling Harry’s hole. And Louis kept on thrusting inside him, feeling his cum, and lubricating Harry’s tight hole more. And when his orgasm stopped, he pulled out of Harry and Harry winced. The air hitting his hole, and his whole body collapsed on the bed. 

Louis curled up beside Harry. Harry put his arms around him, and Louis kissed his forehead. They were staring at each other for minutes, love filled the air.

“I love you so much, it hurts” Louis said, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I bet it hurts like the way my bum hurts right now.” Harry laughed, hugging him back, and nuzzling his head into the crook of Louis’ soft neck.

“Funny, but yeah” Louis kissed Harry’s neck. He was awed at his markings, love bites were splattered across his neck and he can feel that he has love bites too.

 

……  
“Round two?” Harry asked Louis, they were still cuddling

“Hell yes” Louis replied, kissing him hungrily.

 

……

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it and I will really appreciate it if you’ll help me give ideas on what I should write next.
> 
> Comments and kudos always makes me smileee
> 
> tweet me: @harryiswanking


End file.
